


Ashes

by Ginny_Potter



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flash Fic, M/M, Spoilers 6x10, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Blaine wasn't in his honeymoon when the fire destroyed Dalton? What if he was at work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first fanfiction - well more of a flashfic - in English. I read it like a thousand times and I really hope there aren't any mistakes. Please, let me know if any of them survived my beta-reading, so I can correct them.  
> I think the summary speaks for itself regarding the story.  
> Enjoy! :D

 

 

“He is my husband! Let me pass!”

Kurt is running.

“My husband!”

Kurt is pushing, pulling, scratching.

“Please, my husband works there…”

He has just got acquainted to say it. It doesn’t sound weird anymore, not like the day of the crazy, impromptu wedding – impromptu like the impromptu performances they used to improvise inside those walls… which aren’t there anymore.

“Blaine Anderson… Anderson-Hummel…” He doesn’t remember if Blaine changed his surname at his workplace yet. “He is a teacher.”

Blaine kissed him that morning, smiling wickedly when Kurt asked him a tip on the Warblers’ setlist for Sectionals, before going out. His car is still parked there, near one of the ambulances; a flashing light keeps colouring its windows blue. Kurt remembers kissing Blaine in that car the day before.

“Please, tell me he is okay.”

There are tons of young students in red and blue blazers sitting around with orange shock blankets on their shoulders and Kurt can’t see Blaine anywhere, even if all of them seem to have his features.

He is still pushing, weaker now.

“Please, tell me…”

_This must be a nightmare_ , Kurt thinks, _I wanna wake up, I will wake up and Blaine will be quietly snoring next to me._

“You can’t stay here, sir.” Speaks a voice and Kurt feels ready to kill. “My husband is in there and, I swear to a God I don’t believe in, you are not gonna stop me from going in and taking him out with my bare hands.”

“Kurt!”

Kurt jumps and turn around to follow with his eyes the voice he has just heard because he needs to make sure he isn’t dreaming. And he isn’t. Blaine is there, near the entrance, his jumper ruined, his face bruised and covered in dirt but he is alive and he is supporting the head Warbler whose name Kurt doesn’t remember in this moment.

Blaine is safe. He is alive.

“Kurt.” Blaine says again, quietly, voice rasp, eyes filled with tears and one moment later – after helping a nurse taking the boy away – he is in Kurt’s arms, solid and concrete and real, _oh so real_. Kurt cries. He doesn’t even know why he is crying but he does. They barely hear someone telling them Blaine must be checked, but they just hold onto each other, because that's what they can do best.

“I love you.” Kurt murmurs after a life or two and Blaine nods and babbles his "I love you" back and Kurt wants to tell him he should be ashamed because he was so worried – worried to death – and Blaine was losing his time, risking his life to be all heroic saving kids and… but he can just hug him tight.

When the doctors physically move both of them towards an ambulance he holds Blaine’s hand babbling and whispering sweet nothings to his ear while they visit him.

“It wasn’t weird anymore, calling you my husband.” Says Kurt at some point and Blaine smiles weakly, leaning on him.

“It has never really been.”

 

 


End file.
